In various embodiments, the present invention generally relates to carbonated beverages containing one or more unsaturated fatty acids (e.g., omega 3, omega 6, and/or omega 9 polyunsaturated fatty acids), and methods of preparation and use thereof.
Omegas can be dissolved in normal non-carbonated beverages (drinks) with varying degrees of good stability and shelf life. Historically, omegas when put into a carbonated drink have significant time limited taste and short shelf life issues. By time limited taste, it is meant that over time the taste changes and becomes unsatisfactory for the taster. By short shelf life, it is mean that in certain cases the carbonated drink product may not survive 48 hours after production. Carbonated drink products like Coke, Pepsi and Dr. Pepper desire taste and shelf life of 3 months or greater.